


【牙杯】Skeleton And Ghost

by MickeyTown



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 00:55:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18906220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MickeyTown/pseuds/MickeyTown





	【牙杯】Skeleton And Ghost

当棕发里夹杂着大量白色的Hiccup向他的儿子说出他的计划时，遭到了坚决的反对。  
“噢Odin在上，你真是疯了爸爸！”他儿子举起双手，“如果不是你还……我会怀疑你得了老年痴呆。”“好了儿子，我还从没听说过得了老年痴呆的维京人呢。”  
“我是认真的，儿子。”他又说道。  
Hiccup看着他的儿子，绿灰的眼眸里闪耀光芒。  
一如他15岁的时候。  
“哦不爸爸这太过分了！你这简直是异端！呃，我的意思是……这太违背……传统了。”  
“你可别忘了我是第一个骑龙的维京人，儿子。”  
“你知道这样做的后果吗？！你的灵魂会永远困在人世间无法去往英灵殿！你也别以为龙的生命是无限的！！！”  
“我知道，但我不后悔。”  
时光把Berk的老酋长的头发变白，夺去他身体的活力，把他逐渐带向死亡。  
唯有他眼里的光还和15岁时一样。  
“噢说真的儿子，你再这样跳脚和挥手我会以为你要飞到天上去了”  
“什！你……我不会帮你的！你真的是疯了！！”  
现任酋长怒气冲冲的打开房门，和要进来的夜煞龙王撞了个满怀，然后瞪了夜煞一眼匆匆离开。  
Toothless发出咕噜咕噜的声音疑惑的转头看向他的人类挚友，然后吐出半截鲑鱼示意对方吃下。  
“没什么，他只是在嫉妒我俩的友情罢了。”Hiccup慢慢挠着Toothless的下巴。“我们去飞一圈如何？”

 

Hiccup的身体不如以前了，他们只能做普通而缓慢的飞行。  
Hiccup对此感到遗憾，Toothless对此加倍珍惜。

 

“你告诉他了？”Astrid在灯光下翻开一本破旧的书，手指一遍又一遍扫过上面晦涩的字句。  
“恩。”  
“他的反应呢？”  
“和你想的一样。”  
“好吧，我看现在只有我能帮你了。”Astrid抬起头，“前提是你死在我的前面。”  
“……当然当然，我会的。”

 

“你有把握吗，Astrid？”  
“这本书我已经翻烂了，相信我。已经翻的起皱了。”  
“当初我找到它的时候它就有点起皱了啊好痛你怎么还有这么大力气！”

 

This is Berk.  
夜煞龙王发出一声声哀嚎，岛上的龙族在空中展翅盘旋。  
Berk最伟大的酋长死了，第一位骑龙的维京人死了。  
人们挽弓放箭，数不清的箭羽燃烧着划过夜空，犹如满天流星。  
但人们不知道他们烧的只是一艘空船。  
只有一个人除外。

 

Astrid在地上刻了复杂的图案。  
用那把从湖里捞出来的生锈的匕首，在Hiccup与Toothless建立牵绊的地方。  
她倾倒装在泥罐中的金色液体，念诵古怪绕口的音节。那液体沿着沟壑流动四散开来，最后又在那图案中心汇集。  
金色的液体有生命般附上图案中心放着的尾翼，然后浸入进去。

 

Toothless飞行在云层中，背上空无一人。  
他装上了全新的人造尾翼。  
材料是最好的Gronckle金属，由那个人亲手打制。  
人造尾翼是全自动的，他与他的飞行配合天衣无缝。  
Toothless对这个尾翼无比满意。  
他是如此轻巧坚固，在最猛的狂风中也不会摇晃。  
他也不会被冻住，每当上面开始起霜，在影响到飞行之前霜花就会消失，就和那个人干的一样又快又好。  
他是如此的优秀，就像是那个人精准的控制着那个尾翼一样。  
而且他永不磨损，一直都崭新锃亮。

 

Toothless称呼这个尾翼为Hiccup。  
Toothless对人类和龙族都这样说。 

没有一个人类听得懂龙语。   
没有一条龙认为他们的王脑袋出了问题。

 

Toothless和Hiccup一起在云端飞行。

 

他们一起飞了很多个世纪，去遍了世界上的每一个地方。

 

在飞行时他可以听到Hiccup的欢呼声。

 

最后，Toothless死在深深的，漆黑的海底。  
最后一只夜煞是老死的。

 

他死时，他的挚友陪在他身边。

 

 

在深深的，漆黑的海底，那副尾翼一直不曾生锈，光亮如新。  
在深深的，漆黑的海底，Hiccup轻轻抚摸着夜煞的头骨。

“Sleep in peace，bud.”

“I'm here forever.”

 

【fin.】

 

幽灵小嗝嗝和死去的无牙尸骨 ￣▽￣  
Happy Halloween～～～  
Trick or treat！！


End file.
